Screens of Liquid crystal displays (LCD) may filter a backlight during displaying. Therefore, a color gamut of the LCD depends on a spectrum of the backlight. Generally, a high color gamut LED has a low luminance, while a high color gamut LED has a high luminance. If the high color gamut and the high luminance are both required, it will lead to an increased cost and an increased power consumption.
A product with high color gamut is a trend for a liquid crystal display product. However, such products normally have a low luminance due to a low transmission of the liquid crystal display panel or a low luminance of a high color gamut light-emitting diode used. In addition, user wants that displaying effects will be changed with an external environment. For example, in a sunny outdoor condition, the user may expect a high luminance so as to view the display screen clearly; and in an indoor condition, the user may expect a high color gamut. In view of this, the conventional liquid crystal display cannot meet the user's demand under different situations in the aspect of color gamut.